


A Great Gaggle of Gifts

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Mermaids, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Snowed In, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: A bunch of gifts I've done! Each will be its own chapter and tags and ships will vary!1 - Teen and Up, Shance, A/B/O nesting2 - General, Klance, MerLance





	1. A/B/O Pining for Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen Audiences  
> A/B/O, Nesting

Lance really couldn’t help it. At least, that’s what he told himself. He was an omega, so it was just natural to be attracted to the only  _ actual _ alpha on the ship. Keith obviously didn’t count because… Well, just because. Lance wasn’t sure why but Keith didn’t really seem like an alpha, even though he had presented that way. Oh well. Keith wasn’t the one on Lance’s mind as he tried to fashion his sheets together in a small makeshift nest.

It was Shiro, his leader.

The person whose scent he really,  _ really  _ needed but couldn’t get. Because as much as he wanted to just walk up to Shiro and bathe in his lovely alpha scent, he just couldn’t. Because for all the pining he’d done, he hadn’t mentioned to anyone that he was an omega. Sure Hunk and Pidge knew, but it was mandatory at the Garrison for omegas to tell their teammates what they were and when their cycle was so they wouldn’t be caught unaware. By extension, Keith knew too, because they’d been in the same class in the Garrison and rumors would have gone around as to why he was missing classes. But Lance was about 98.52% sure that Shiro didn’t know, so he was very determined not to bug him with his weird wants in this strange time of his life.

The omega stepped back and huffed as he looked over his pitiful attempt at a nest. He shook his head. Nope, he’d have to go borrow from Hunk and Pidge. Maybe even Keith if it couldn’t be avoided. Just a little bit of alpha scent would probably go a long way for helping with his heat, right? Once again, Lance lamented about how badly he wanted Shiro’s scent in his nest. He, however, pushed those feelings aside as he wandered out of his room in search of Hunk and Pidge.

As he walked, Lance became increasingly aware of how hopeless his crush on Shiro was. Pack alphas did usually take omegas, yes, but omegas were usually docile and quiet. Lance was neither of those, having learned from a young age that if he wanted any attention amidst his four older siblings and multitude of cousins he had to show out. And that was exactly why he had determined that he wasn’t worth Shiro’s time or thought. Because he was a loud, unruly omega.

Lance was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize he’d passed Pidge and Hunk’s rooms until he found himself at the end of a hall and in front of a very familiar door. Lance found himself wandering here when he was lost in his omega mind, following the scent of Alpha. It was Shiro’s room, and Lance knew that he had to get away quickly just in case his leader was near.

Then Lance’s worst nightmare came true. The door to Shiro’s room slid open and its resident stepped out, holding a bundle of sheets and clothing. He looked a bit surprised to see Lance but quickly smiled.

“Lance! Great, I was just about to come looking for you.”

Lance gulped, tugging at his collar a bit before rubbing a hand over his neck to discreetly cover his scent gland. “O-oh? Crazy! I was just uh, you know. Wandering around and stuff… So what did you need?”  He was sure he both looked and sounded like a blushy idiot.

Shiro chuckled before offering the bundle in his arms to Lance. “I was bringing this to you. I know your first heat since we got here is coming and I thought you’d want some of everyone’s stuff. I can help you talk Keith into giving something up, if you want.”

Lance stared at Shiro silently for a moment before his jaw dropped open. “Wait what?”

“I… said I was giving you this for your nest? Unless you want to pick what goes in. I’m fine with that, too. And I offered to help you get stuff from Keith, but I understand if you don’t want anything from him.”

“No, no. I got that. But how the heck did you know my heat was coming?  _ How did you know I’m an omega?! _ ”

Shiro stared at him quietly for a moment before laughing softly and shaking his head. “Lance, I was one of the overseers for your class, remember? I had to look over everyone’s files, and that includes their physicals.”

Lance’s cheeks flushed and he covered his face, letting out a groan. How could he have forgotten something like that?! Of course Shiro knew! And of course it was an obvious reason like that!

Shiro set a hand on Lance’s shoulder gently and the omega looked up at him, gulping a bit. The black paladin ran a thumb over Lance’s cheek gently, passing over the bundle he was holding. The younger smiled softly, calmed by the scent of the alpha. A few moments passed without them moving before Shiro suddenly cleared his throat and stepped back.

“S-sorry. I’m going to get something for you from Keith so, uhm…” He thrust the bundle forward, giving Lance just enough time to catch it before he stalked off down the hall.

Confused but content with his new haul, Lance turned to head towards Hunk’s room, it being the closest. What had gotten into Shiro all of a sudden? Was he embarrassed to be near an omega? But everything was fine up until just now… Lance huffed in exasperation, pressing his face into his burden to breathe in Shiro’s scent.

Once he’d gathered clothes and pillows from both Hunk and Pidge, he made his way back to his room. This would definitely be enough to retry his disaster attempt at making a nest with just his own scent. Why he’d even attempted in the first place was beyond him.

As he arranged and rearranged everything, taking deep breaths of each item to judge their scent saturation, he heard a knock at his door. He quickly set down one of Hunk’s shirts and hurried over, opening it with a confused look. Who could be…?

Shiro stood outside, holding a few items of clothing. He smiled softly before offering them over. “I got these away from Keith, if you want them.”

Lance bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons of Keith’s scent in his nest before accepting them gratefully. He looked up at Shiro, who kept his head turned away from the door. Probably so he wouldn’t get too much of a look into Lance’s nesting space. A few moments of tense silence hung between them before Shiro spoke.

“Will you be okay on your own? I-I mean obviously you’ve had heats alone but… You’re not worried about sickness or anything?”

A soft laugh bubbled from Lance’s lips and he shook his head. “I’m not worried. I’ve had plenty of heats on my own. This’ll be just like those. Uneventful. You don’t have to worry, alpha.”

Shiro looked at him quickly, swelling with pride. Lance has called him alpha. And, yes, he was the alpha of their makeshift pack, but Shiro obviously appreciated actually being called the alpha. Lance grinned, unable to keep himself from teasing the man.

“Y’know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were offering to spend my heat with me.”

Shiro flushed brightly, looking away again. Lance’s mouth dropped open a bit. No way. There was no way that Shiro was actually asking to spend a heat with him. No literal way. Not even in Lance’s best dreams did this happen. But honest to god it really was.

“Do… do you want to, alpha?”

“I wouldn’t make you… It’s your choice, Lance. I know I haven’t properly shown my interest, but, honestly, I think you’re a treasure… And I’m worried what being in space could have done to affect your heats…”

Lance nodded, flustered beyond by belief. Of course it was because he was worried about him. Definitely nothing more. And as for calling him a treasure? Obviously that was because he was their only omega out here. Nothing weird. Nothing romantic, even though Lance’s heart fluttered at the endearment.

“I-I mean… I don’t know… I always thought my first heat with someone would be uh.. Different… Like, we’d be courting and stuff at the least.”

Shiro nodded, his own face flushing. “I get that. Besides, it’s probably kind of weird having your old teacher come onto you, huh?”

Lance shook his head, looking down. “N-no, it’s not that… I’m really glad you asked, actually.”  _ Omega brain, no. Don’t you dare. _ “I, uhm…” He shut his mouth, swallowing thickly before looking up at Shiro. He couldn’t keep himself quiet anymore; after all, he was a loud omega. “Shiro, alpha, I think about you all the time. Please spend my heat with me?”

Shiro nodded immediately, a bright grin breaking across his face before he dove forward, wrapping his arms around the omega tightly. Lance laughed before returning the embrace, a soft blush over his cheeks. He decided to blame it on his upcoming heat and not the fact that he was getting a hug from his alpha. His? Yeah, Shiro was definitely his alpha.


	2. MerLance Klance for Invisible-Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Audiences  
> MerLance

All in all, Keith was very thankful for the small circle of friends that he had. Sure, almost none of them were popular. But what they lacked in social prowess was certainly made up for in loyalty. Sure, they’d made fun of him a bit when he’d told them about his boyfriend, Lance. Granted, you’d probably get made fun of by all your friends too if you were telling them stories about your merman lover.

 

But that didn’t bother Keith, not one bit. After all, when he expressed needing his friends’ help in saving Lance from hunters, they all agreed. Sure, it was obvious they were just humoring him, but it was still touching. Even Adam got in on it, driving Keith out in his truck while Shiro drove the car with Pidge, Hunk, and Allura in tow.

 

The sea sprayed against the group as Keith lead them to the most remote part of the beach, a little cove hidden away by jagged rocks. Waiting patiently in the crescent of water trapped against the rocks was Lance. The mer perked up when he saw Keith, flicking water over at the group with his tail.

 

It was a sight to behold, the group’s reactions to seeing a  _ real _ merman. Keith, being the only one used to this sight, skipped down the rocks. Hunk… was less graceful, missing a step in his shock and falling into the sand below. Pidge stopped all together, causing Allura to run into her. Both girls’ mouths hung open and their eyes were bugged out with shock. Adam and Shiro, to their merit, were much calmer. Adam even cleared his throat, managing a small greeting to the aquarian.

 

Lance watched the others as Keith came over, letting out a happy chirp when his terrestrial lover’s hand was in his hair. Keith kissed they merman’s forehead before looking over at his friends. “Guys, this is Lance. The one I’ve been telling you about.”

 

Allura shook her head, baffled. “I thought that was just a story you made up to tell Uncle Coran because you couldn’t get a  _ real _ boyfriend!”

 

Keith gave her a look before looking back at Lance. “As if I’d lie about something like this. You guys know how important stuff like this is to me. Besides, do you really think I’d lie to  _ Coran _ ?”

 

He made a good point, and the others all agreed. Adam sighed and shook his head, taking Pidge with him to figure out how they were going to get the truck down to where the others were debating on how to move Lance.

 

Shiro was, in a word, impressed, He knelt down beside Keith, a childlike wonder in his eyes that none of them had ever seen. (Except maybe Adam, but he was busy.) The man extended his hand to Lance slowly, letting the merman examine it. Seeming satisfied, Lance ducked his head and nuzzled it up into Shiro’s hand, looking pleased with himself. Keith grinned as Shiro laughed, looking over at Hunk and Allura as the two came closer to meet Lance as well.

 

It didn’t take too awfully long to get the truck out to the outcrop of rocks, though they came on the other side since it was less sand and more flat rock. A tarp was strapped into the truck bed and quickly filled with seawater for Lance to lay in. It took all of them, Pidge excluded so she could guide the others, to lift Lance into the makeshift transport, but it was, miraculously, done. Keith climbed into the back of the truck, Using a cup Adam found in the truck to pour water over the parts Lance couldn’t submerge.

 

The half hour ride home was, thankfully, uneventful, though it was hard to stay crouched below the lining of the truck bed  _ and _ keep Lance thoroughly wet with seawater. But when the truck finally rolled to a stop, Keith was beyond excited. Because he knew exactly what was waiting just past the tailgate.

 

Part of the talk Keith, Adam, and Shiro had about bringing Lance to their house included the pool that had been installed a few years earlier. It was, decidedly, not like most pools in the area. (The area being the county, since Adam and Shiro had a fairly large property and the closest neighbors were a mile and a half away.) It was a saltwater pool, one of the really big, fancy ones that looked like it was made by nature. It was deep, deep enough that Keith almost couldn’t make it to the bottom and back on a single go.

 

Keith climbed out of the truck, pressing a kiss to Lance’s head when the mer trilled worriedly. The mer shifted around to watch Keith unstrap the ends of the tarp that was keeping him in, with help from Adam since the very end of the truck was over the edge of the pool. Shiro, Hunk, Allura, and Pidge were coming around the house just as they let the tailgate down.

 

Lance shimmied to the edge, looking over into the pool nervously before turning to Keith. The human smiled softly, reaching out to touch Lance’s hand gently. He then pulled his shirt off, his shoes and socks already off and sitting in the truck since he had been sitting in the back of the truck in nothing but his shirt and swim trunks. He then lowered himself into the pool, swimming out a few feet before turning around and holding out a hand.

 

“Come on, it’s safe. I promise, Lance.”

 

The mer debated for only a moment more before slipping into the water. Keith smiled, watching Lance circle him beneath the water. The others gathered at the edge of the pool, watching anxiously. Keith swam over, pulling himself up to sit on the edge and watch Lance get used to his new home. When he finally surfaced to set his hands and chin on Keith’s lap, the human chuckled, running his hand through Lance’s hair.

 

“Lance, do you remember what I taught you to say to everyone once we got you here?”

 

Little blue lights lit up in Lance’s eyes, and he trilled happily, the end of his tail coming up from the water to splash everyone. Gorgeous blue eyes caught with each set that watched him, making sure everyone was paying attention before he let out a short, excited phrase. “Fahn kuu!”

 

Butchered as it was, it brought a smile to their faces. The intent was clear, even if the words weren’t.

 

_ Thank you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and comment if you enjoyed~!


	3. Shance for Scarlet-Blazing-Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Audiences  
> Shance in a blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's your gift Scarlet! Sorry it took so long, I've just had so many obligations! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Beta'd by Kerry and Punk!  
> Please enjoy~  
> ~Adam

Lance took a deep breath, trembling and letting out a small whimper. It was cold, so cold that Lance was pretty sure his teeth would crack from how hard they were chattering. Blue had been offline for hours now, battered by the snowstorm around them. This was supposed to be an easy mission, a simple supply pickup. Their mission was doomed the moment the blizzard hit, though.

They being Lance and Shiro. Because of course Lance had to be the most unlucky Paladin alive. Of course he just had to be stuck on a frozen rock in the belly of his lion with the guy he’d been crushing on for ages. That’s how karma works, after all. Right?

Lance looked up quietly as Shiro came back into the small ‘panic room’ where Lance was huddled. He was shivering too, carrying the last couple blankets from the cargo hatch. He didn’t sit, though, staying at the control panel that took up a fair amount of space on the forward wall. Blue was running on panic mode, so this room was the only one that was actually being powered.

After Shiro established a distress beacon, he sighed, wrapping a blanket around himself and sliding to the floor beside Lance. They were facing the control panel just in case a connection came through. The two were silent for a long time before Lance finally broke, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Shiro, I’m sorry. We don’t get to go on missions together and I ended up getting us stuck on this stupid ice planet. I… I would understand if you didn’t want to partner up with me again.”

Silence hung between them for a moment before Shiro sighed slowly, shaking his head. “Lance, this isn’t your fault. I told you to try for a landing even though there was a storm approaching. And neither of of realized we were being sent to  _ Hoth _ , so it’s understandable.”

Lance nodded before looking over at Shiro. “I thought Allura said this planet was called Gavroth IV? Did I miss something?”

Shiro stared for a moment before laughing. “Lance, Hoth is a planet from Star Wars. You know, Han cut open a tonton and made Luke get inside for warmth?” Lance’s blank stare caused Shiro to frown deeply. “Wait, you’ve seen Star Wars, right? No? That is… absolutely tragic, actually.” The black paladin moved closer to Lance, smiling. “I definitely need to show you the movies when we get back home. They’re my favorites.”

Lance blushed brightly when Shiro moved closer. Damn him and his stupid crush. This was totally normal; people move closer to their conversation partners! That does  _ not _ mean Shiro is interested in him! “What uh… What’s a tonton? You said they’re warm? It sounds like we could use one now.”

Shiro grimaced, but it quickly turned back into a smile. “Oh, they’re warm. Only because they’re actual living creatures, though. Kind of like really furry camel-T-Rex hybrids? I don’t think you’d want to sit in a furry camel-Rex’s guts with me, even if it  _ is _ for warmth.”

“I mean…” Lance paused, weighing the pros and cons of saying what was on his mind.  _ Fuck it, we’ll probably die out here anyway. _ “I’d cuddle with you for warmth any time, no guts needed.”

There was a long silence between the two before Shiro smiled and shifted closer, wrapping his blanket around Lance’s shoulders. “Warming up and no guts needed, huh? That sounds like a deal I can get behind.”

The Blue Paladin quickly moved into the offered space up against Shiro’s side, shifting his blanket to wrap around their fronts since Shiro’s was covering their backs. He couldn’t help smiling when the weight of Shiro’s Galra arm settled around his shoulders. After all, he’d wanted to feel this kind of closeness to his leader for a long time.

Lance easily fell asleep there in Shiro’s warm hold. It was nice, being so close to the object of his affection. So nice, in fact, that he only woke when Shiro shifted and stood, taking one of the blankets along with him. The control panel was talking, and Lance’s sleepy brain vaguely recognized it as Pidge’s voice. He smiled a bit when Shiro turned back to him.

“Alright, Lance,” his leader began, “the others are on their way to get us out of this. We just have to wait for the storm to peter out and the Castleship to arrive. Pidge said the scans show it’s going to be a couple hours, but Blue has more than enough power to make it that far if we keep her on panic mode like she is now.”

Lance nodded, yawning as Shiro settled back in beside him. The two found their comfortable position again and relaxed into one another. There was a short silence before Shiro spoke again.

“Lance, thank you for… well, for being willing to get close like this. I know my being your leader probably makes me intimidating,”

Lance shook his head, giving Shiro a drowsy smile. “I’m not intimidated, Shiro. You’re human, just like me. There’s no reason I should treat you differently, right? Especially since we have a small crew and we’re bound to interact a lot. Besides, I think you’re really cool. You were always my hero, even before we actually met.”

Shiro blushed and smiled, looking down. “That… means a lot to me, Lance. I admire you, too. You’re like the life of the team, bringing smiles and laughter to everyone. It’s really nice. And I… I think you’re really cool, too. Cooler than this frozen hellscape we’ve crashed into.”

Lance laughed at that, shaking his head. “God, Shiro, I think you need better pick up lines. That was  _ so _ bad.”

“But did it work?”

A pause. “Did it… Are you serious?”

Shiro raised a brow skeptically at the inquiry. “Do you think I’m the kind of person to joke about trying to flirt with you?”

“Well,” Lance pondered for a moment. “No, you’re really not. In that case, I’d say you’ve chosen the right person to flirt with.”

Shiro grinned. “Well then, I guess it’s a good thing neither of us are going anywhere soon.”

Lance bit his lip, trying and failing to hide his grin. “Yeah… I guess it is, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
